


Expose My Heart

by Aria_Lerendeair



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Bodyguard AU, Dom/Sub overtones in the sex scene, Frot, Human AU, M/M, Sam being a brat, Sam coming on command
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-01 23:58:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2792393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/pseuds/Aria_Lerendeair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam doesn’t need a bodyguard.  He doesn’t.  No matter what Genevieve says.  So he maybe kinda sorta got kidnapped.  That was his own fault.  He’d be careful now.  At least, that’s what he thought until he got a good look at said bodyguard.  Dammit, could you say cliche...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Make sure to check out the art AND the podfic, done by the amazing Litra, HERE: 
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/2739431
> 
> SO AMAZING. THE ART IS SO AMAZING. <3

  
  


 

Sam slumped into the chair across from his agent and covered his eyes with his hand.  "I don't need a bodyguard!"  

 

Genevieve eyed him and raised an eyebrow.  "Would you rather walk through crowds molested by fangirls?  Because I can have that be the case instead and not hire you a bodyguard."  

 

Sam sighed.  "They are going to follow me everywhere and drive me batshit insane.  I don't want to be followed everywhere by a ghost, Gen.  Can't he just...follow me to public events or something?"  

 

"Next time, one of them won't wait for a public event to yank you into a bathroom.  And next time, someone might not hear the racket you are making through a gag,"  Genevieve said, eyeing him.  She watched Sam squirm for another long moment and then sighed.  

 

"All right, all right.   _One_ bodyguard.  I'm not about to turn into some prissy fucking celebrity who has a team of people following him around.  I’m over six feet tall, for christs sake!  People shouldn't be trying to kidnap me!"  Sam complained, flopping onto the couch.  

 

Genevieve huffed and shook her head at Sam's antics.  "Here's the deal:  you _will_ try out this guy, Castiel.  He comes very highly recommended and specializes in low-profile duties.  You shouldn't even notice he is there unless you want to."  

 

Sam scowled at her, glancing at the folder she was holding in her hands.  "You went ahead and hired someone without telling me?"  Genevieve raised an eyebrow.  "All right, all right, I deserved that one, but sheesh.  Next time, be a little more gentle, won't you?"  Sam asked, taking the folder from her.  He looked down at the guy on the page and raised an eyebrow.  He looked hot.  "So, how off-limits is-"

 

"No."  Genevieve said.  

 

"But-"

 

"No.  No, no, no, and more no."  She said.  "Absolutely not.  You are not allowed to sleep with him, hit on him, flirt with him, or proposition him."  

 

Sam huffed and leaned back against the couch.  "Well, at least you hired me someone hot."  It was a small consolation, but he was going to take it if it meant he went mostly un-groped at future events.  No doubt some of his coworkers would sneak in a grope or seven, but he didn't give two shits about them.  Just, no more creepy, stalker mid-thirties women.  Or men.  Please.  

 

"Sam.  Promise me,"  she said.  

 

Sam huffed again and looked at her.  "All right, all right, I promise.  I solemnly swear that I will not hit on, proposition, or sleep with the new bodyguard."  

 

"Or flirt with him!"  Genevieve added.  

 

"Aw, come on!  I flirt with everyone, Gen!"  

 

Genevieve stared at Sam for a long moment and then deflated.  "All right.  Flirting.  But keep it to a minimum.  I really don't want to have to go looking for another one of these."  

 

Sam stood up and saluted her.  "All right then, boss-lady, is that it for now?  I don't have to do anything until shooting next week, right?  I can just chill at home and do whatever I want?"  

 

She smiled.  "Yes, Sam, you have the week off to get over your 'trauma'."  

 

Sam snorted.  "Send this bodyguard over whenever he shows up so I can at least meet him and spend five minutes with him."  

 

"Sam..."  

 

"Don't worry, I'll keep my clothes on and my hands off!"  Sam raised his hands and left her office, grumbling under his breath.  

 

Genevieve huffed and watched him go.  Sam Winchester might be one of the biggest spoiled brats she had ever met in the acting world.  But he was crazy talented, built like a fucking superhero, and didn't tend to have outrageous demands whenever he needed to travel for work.  She had definitely dealt with worse celebrities.  Now he just needed to find someone who could keep his ass permanently in line.  

 

She looked down at the file on her desk and read through it again.  If Castiel Novak proved to be immune to Sam's smile, dimples, and shirtless chest, he might be perfect for the job.  Genevieve slumped back into her chair and picked up her phone.  Why were the hottest ones always gay?  

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


~!~!~!~

  
  
  
  
  
  


Lounging around the house was exactly what he had needed after the morning with Gen.  He loved her, dearly and like a sister, but the idea that he needed a bodyguard was simply ridiculous.  Especially growing up with Dean.  He’d known how to fight before he could do anything else.  He rolled his shoulders and grabbed a book off his library shelf, walking towards the pool in the back.  Not to mention he had to play Stupid Hollywood around her.  Never his favorite thing to do.  

 

Sam pushed his fingers through his hair and slumped down into one of the deck chairs.  If he'd learned nothing else his first few years in Hollywood, it was that if he acted how people expected, he got his way much more often.  He snorted.  Unfortunately, that also meant acting like a spoiled jackass when he found it exhausting.  

 

Sam opened _To Kill A Mockingbird_ and settled in the shade as he read, falling into the comfort of his favorite book.  It wasn't often that he had time to himself to let all of his acting fall to the side so he could just be...him.  Maybe one day when he was well-off enough he wouldn't need to worry about acting both on-screen and off to keep himself employed.  

 

Hours later, Sam took a deep breath and wandered around the house.  While he wasn’t under house arrest or anything ridiculous like that, he absolutely was in a situation where he couldn’t leave.  He also probably shouldn’t leave until the bodyguard showed up, in case Gen sent them over.  

 

He groaned and flopped onto his couch, turning the TV on.  So now he was left to entertain himself for the next week.  He flipped through a few channels before dismissing the idea that there would be anything on that he would want to see.  He opened his Netflix queue.  There had to be something that he felt like watching.   

 

A series of soft footsteps echoed in his hall.  Sam tensed and waited for them to walk a little closer.  Likely, they belonged to his new bodyguard, but if it was someone unfriendly he should be ready to surprise them.  

 

A low voice came from the doorway.  “You have a surprisingly low self-preservation instinct.”

 

Sam scoffed and didn’t bother opening his eyes.  “You’re twenty feet away from me, eighteen if I jumped over the back of the couch, there are two alternate exits out of this room, three if you include the window, and dammit my couch is comfy.  I’m not going to move unless I need to.”  He yawned and stretched.  “I’m 6’4”, in damn good shape, and I’ve taken more classes on self-defense than I want to think about.  Your average robber is screwed.  I’m guessing you’re Casteel, my new bodyguard.”  

 

“Castiel,”  the voice corrected.  

 

“Castiel.  Right.  Sorry.”  Sam flipped the TV off and sat up on his couch, looking over the back of it.  “So, Gen gave you a key to the house?”  

 

Castiel lifted up the key.  “You keep a spare one over the doorframe.  Wise, considering your height.  Poor decision for security.”  

 

Sam huffed and caught the key when Castiel threw it to him.  “I’d forgotten.”  

 

“You can no longer afford to forget,”  Castiel said.  He adjusted the bag on his shoulder.  “Will you show me the guest room?”  

 

Sam waved.  “Just head down the hallway on your left.  There’s four or five rooms.  Pick your fancy.  The ones on the left face the setting sun.”  He watched Castiel head down the hallway and noticed the outfit for the first time.  Trenchcoat.  He snorted.  Dude looked like a flasher.

 

...and dammit, he wanted a look at that ass.  Stupid coat.  Sam flopped back down on the couch and closed his eyes.  He could wait for the morning.  

 

“What time are you planning on waking in the morning?”

 

Sam opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling.  He frowned.  He hadn’t heard Castiel approach that time and he sounded closer.  He sat up again and peeked over the edge of the couch.  

 

Woooooooooooooooooooooooooah.  Woah.  Holy.  Was this the same guy who had been wearing the suit, trenchcoat, and tie two minutes ago?  The black jeans and white button up suited him.  A little bit too much.  Sam swallowed and forced himself to tear his gaze away from those forearms.  “Uh…huh?”  

 

“I asked what time you are planning on waking in the morning.”  

 

Ooooh, now that was a sexy disgruntled face.  Sam grinned and rested his chin on the back of the couch.  Castiel even had perfect bed hair.  Not to mention those blue eyes were like lasers, staring directly at him.  “Eh.  Normally I’m up around five, five thirty to walk the dogs, but since they’re staying with my sister for another two days, I can sleep in.  I’ll probably manage to stay in bed until seven, go for a morning run, then figure out what I want to do with the rest of my day when I get back.”  

 

Castiel nodded.  “Very well.  I will see you at seven for your run.”  

 

Sam was so completely and utterly distracted by the sight of Castiel’s ass when he turned around and started to walk away that he forgot to protest the company.  He groaned and flopped back down onto the couch.  Shit.  He was going to end up with a shadow that he definitely didn’t need and it was entirely possible that the dude would slow him down.  

 

He threw an arm over his face and then chuckled.  How dramatic.  Tortured artists.  Tortured artists with a really fucking hot bodyguard.  Sam pulled out his phone and unlocked it.  He already had a text waiting from Genevieve.  

 

**‘REMEMBER -- No sleeping with him!’**

Sam huffed and typed out a reply.   **‘He’s hot!  That’s cheating!’**

 

**‘Samuel Winchester if you DARE sleep with him, I will remove your balls myself.’**

Sam winced and automatically covered his junk.  Gen might actually mean that and he was rather...attached.   **‘Right.  No sleeping with the hot bodyguard.  Got it.’**

 

**‘Good.  Now rest and enjoy your time off. :)’**

Sam tossed his phone down at his feet and groaned again.  He was apparently going to have to deal with an epic case of blue balls.  But, he had script-reading to do at the least.  Gen had emailed him over a few things.  Sam grinned.  She might be a ball buster (Ha!  See, he could do comedy!), but she was worth every penny and pretty awesome.  

 

Sam glanced over at the clock and frowned.  He could not remember the last time he had contemplated going to bed before ten.  He clearly needed to stay up and watch more TV.  He flipped the TV back on and settled on the couch.  

  
  


 

 


	2. Chapter 2

  
  


Sam blinked blearily and sat up, looking around the room and staring at the flickering TV.  Someone (Castiel, had to be him) had turned the volume off and had covered him with a blanket.  What the fuck?  Had he paid for a babysitter and not a bodyguard?  He huffed, threw it off him, and wiped at his forehead.  He always got ridiculously hot under blankets.  

 

He stumbled to his room and tried not to look at the alarm clock numbers blaring four am at him.  He flipped it off as he stumbled into bed.  He would wake up soon.  Seven.  Right.  Seven am and he would go running.  

 

....with a tagalong.  Fuck.  

  
  
  
  
  


~!~!~!~

  
  
  
  


Sam woke up with a start, jolting out of his dream as he flailed in bed.  He turned and glared at his feet.  Dammit he was still wearing his shoes.  He turned to look at the clock and relaxed when he saw it was six thirty.  Plenty of time to get his ass up and find some clothes to go running in.  He stumbled to the closet and kicked off his shoes, opening the door and blinking at his shirts.  

 

Sweats.  He needed sweats.  

 

He really needed his brain to wake up.  He was normally much more awake and alert this time of the morning.  Must have been his passing out on the couch at some weird hour.  Sam yawned and shook his head, grabbing a pair of shorts and a tank top.  Running.  He would wake up after a long run.  

 

Then he remembered that he was going to have someone following him.  Dammit.  He glared at his closet and stripped off his shirt and jeans that he had fallen asleep in.  He licked his lips and thought for a moment.  Maybe...maybe...

 

An idea came to him a moment later and he grinned, his good mood immediately restored.  Maybe he would teach this bodyguard why he didn't need someone to go running with him.  Castiel was definitely in good shape, but Sam doubted there was any way he could keep up with him if he pushed.  

 

Giddy with the idea, Sam walked into the living room and froze at the scent of coffee. He followed his nose to the kitchen and blinked at the sight.  Castiel was wearing almost the same outfit he was.  And sipping a cup of coffee.  Out of _his_ mug.  "Coffee?"  

 

Castiel waved to the machine and took another long sip of his coffee.  "I apologize for helping myself to your coffee and maker.  I am not,"  he took another sip,  "what one would call a morning person."

 

Sam grinned a little bit.  He could sympathize with that.  It was early for someone who normally didn't get up at these hours.  "By all means,  help yourself."  

 

Castiel nodded and finished off the last of his coffee, taking his cup to the sink and rinsing it out, before leaving it there.  "Did you wish to have any before we left?"  

 

Sam shook his head and made his way over to the fridge.  He pulled out the orange juice and took a few gulps straight from the carton.  "Nah, I'll have some when I get back."  

 

"Very well."  Castiel turned off the coffee maker and turned to face Sam.  "I am ready whenever you would like to depart.  Do you have a preferred route?"  

 

He didn't, normally, but he was going to bust his ass over the hardest one that was available to make sure Castiel regretted following him as much as possible.  “Yeah, it goes through the hills nearby.  If you can’t keep up, that’s fine.  The route takes me about an hour.”  More like it took him the better part of an hour and a half, but he would figure out a way to get it done in an hour.  

 

“Then I would suggest that you lead the way,”  Castiel said, rolling his shoulders a little bit.  

 

Sam took a deep breath and reminded himself of his goal.  He was doing this to show Castiel that he did not need a bodyguard to follow him around every single minute of every day.  Hell, he didn't need a bodyguard living with him.  

  
  
  


~!~!~!~

  
  
  


The second Sam stepped out into the sunshine, he ratcheted back his plan a little bit.  He wanted to enjoy this sunshine.  He set a basic jog for the first mile and led the way into the hills.  He was missing his run by the lake now.  It would have been nice and cool and not sweltering.  Ah well.  Priorities.  

 

Now that he was nice and warmed up, he picked up the pace.  After a few hundred yards, Sam stopped looking behind him to see if Castiel was keeping up.  Maybe Castiel would just give up and head back to the house.

 

That thought was more than enough to carry him up the steeper elevations, flipping through the songs on his phone while he sweated.  It would be worth it.  Worth it.  The burning in his legs would be worth it and he could sit by the pool for the rest of the day and relax and try to breathe.  

 

By the time he got to the second half of the run, Sam was starting to lag.  Not to mention there was no way that he was going to finish the run in the time he had set for himself.  Dammit.  Damn his ego and his need to leave Castiel behind.  He stopped at a small food stand advertising fresh fruit and water. He got a bottle of water, drinking half of it before pouring the rest over his entire head.  Castiel had to be miles behind him (though not likely literally).

 

What he was not expecting was for Castiel to come up next to him and ask for a bottle of water as well.  Sam nearly dropped the bottle as he stared at Castiel.  The man barely looked winded, though his shirt was sticky with sweat and his cheeks were looking a little pink.  

 

Sam swallowed.  Castiel looked like he had just rolled out of bed after a few very good rounds of sex.  What was this?  How had he managed to keep up?  

 

"You seem surprised,"  Castiel said, looking up at Sam as he took another few gulps of water.  He finished the bottle off in short order and tossed it into the nearby trashcan.  “You set a slower pace than I was expecting.”  

 

He could not punch his bodyguard.  He could not.  Genevieve would kill him.  Castiel could have kept up with a faster pace?  Fuck, this had nearly killed him as-is!  What was he supposed to do with information like that?  “Uh, yeah.  It’s a little hotter out than I suspected.  Slowed down.”  

 

Thankfully Castiel seemed to buy the excuse and was in the middle of purchasing a second bottle of water so it didn’t look like he was going to get quizzed any further on it.  Thank fuck.  Sam also purchased a second bottle and looked out over the rest of the road they needed to run.  Fuck, he was an idiot.

 

By the time he got back to the house, Sam was ready to drop and not move for the rest of the day.  In fact, that sounded like a simply marvelous idea and something that he was going to do immediately.  

 

He opened the door and stumbled into the glorious air conditioning, breathing in the artificial air with a grin.  He left the door open for Castiel and made a beeline for the kitchen.  He put two glasses on the counter and filled one up with cold water, gulping it down a minute later before repeating it.  His muscles were burning with the exertion, so he slowed down the pace.  Sam took a couple of deep breaths and grinned.  He hadn't enjoyed a run this much in ages.  

 

It wasn't a run that he could take Atticus on either, unfortunately.  Too long and not near enough shade.  But when he wanted to burn off some anger, it was perfect.  He chuckled and drank his third glass of water a little slower, savoring it, before turning to look at his bodyguard.  The man still looked unruffled and unaffected by the run that they had just taken.  Impressive, considering that, from what he remember, it was at least a 10k.  

 

He stretched, his muscles enjoying the pull.  He should go jump in the pool and do a few laps, let himself cool down properly.  

 

"If you will excuse me Sam, I am going to go take a shower." Castiel said.  

 

Sam nodded and, well, shamelessly oogled Castiel's ass in those shorts as he walked away.  Dude was packing some serious muscles under those baggy and ill-fitting clothes of his.  He resisted the urge to whistle and went back to sipping his water.  He'd promised Gen.  

 

He left the glass on the counter and made his way out on the patio to the pool.  Stripping off his shirt, he dove in and sank to the bottom of the gloriously cold water before breaking to the surface.  Swimming was something he did for pleasure whereas he ran to keep in shape (as well as the other obscene amounts of exercise he did) and it was always great to indulge in as a cooldown.  

 

He did a few laps and closed his eyes to just float on the surface of the pool, relaxing into the water.  Gorgeous out today.  Maybe he would spend the entire day in the pool.  That was an idea that had serious merit.  Then he remembered that his fridge was nearly empty and that he needed to go grocery shopping.  Especially if Castiel was going to live with him.  Who knew how much the dude ate?  

 

And, eventually, they would need to talk and do more than exchange a few basic words.  Sam sighed.  Castiel was going to be with him everywhere.  On set, in hotels, at home.  This was insane.  He didn't need this sort of babysitting.  But he'd have to deal with it, at least for a little while, to appease Gen and for everyone to shut up about what had happened.  

 

He did one more lap of the pool before lifting himself out and over to the rack where he kept the towels.  Castiel was lucky.  Normally he would have been swimming in the nude.  But, no need to scare the bodyguard when he had only been working for him for a day.  That would just be more than a little ridiculous.  Sam chuckled and toweled his hair off before making his way inside.  He should shower and then eat something.  

 

...except he was pretty sure he didn't have any food.  Dammit.  This was just not his week.  

  
  
  
  


~!~!~!~

  
  
  
  


By the time Sam managed to get himself showered and dressed, he came back out to the kitchen with his stomach grumbling loudly.  They would need to go out and get food and he was supposed to be laying low, which meant there were only a couple of places he could go.  

 

He did not expect to see a small bag on the counter and a plate with two large cinnamon buns sitting on it from his favorite bakery two blocks down.  Sam groaned and dove for the plate, picking one up to take a gigantic bite of it.  Sugar, cinnamon, and bliss.  Utter and complete bliss.  

 

"I am glad to see that these choices are indeed your favorites.  The woman who owns the store assured me that they were, but I did not have a way to confirm with her,"  Castiel said, taking another sip of his coffee as he flipped through the newspaper.  

 

Sam blinked at him.  People still got newspapers?  He was pretty sure that he didn't get any of them delivered anymore.  Where had Castiel gotten it from?  He grunted and took another bite of his food.  

 

He had to remember that he needed to act around Castiel.  Stupid Hollywood. He had to play it to a T to make sure that he didn't have any surprises with Castiel.  That was the last thing that he needed.  "Yeah, these are great, thank you."  

 

Realization dawned on him.  He was going to have to play it everywhere.  At home, at work, during travel.  His time to switch off the 'persona' was going to disappear as a result of Castiel.  Resentment surged through him again.  

 

"I would recommend that we make a trip for groceries at some point in the day.  There are several meals that I can make with your ingredients here, but it would be pertinent to perhaps go today and shop for the remainder of the week,"  Castiel commented.  

 

Sam waved a hand and finished off his first cinnamon bun.  "Sure, if that floats your boat.  Don't expect me to go with you."  He ignored the way that Castiel's eyes narrowed at him and went to the fridge for another glass of water.  

 

"Are you that afraid to go outside?  I was not aware that your experiences had made you skittish,"  Castiel stated, eating his own croissant.  

 

Sam's hackles were up in an instant.  "I am not skittish!"  

 

"Yet you are afraid to go shopping?"  

 

Sam scowled.  "Look, if you want to go shopping for food, you are welcome to take my credit card and go.  I don't give two shits."  

 

Castiel tilted his head and stared at Sam.  Strange.  "I will not use your money without you present.  You would not be able to ensure the integrity of my purchases."  

 

Sam laughed, waving a hand around the house.  "Not to toot my own horn here, but I'm not exactly badly off.  I am hiring a full-time bodyguard."  

 

"I work for Genevieve, not for you,"  Castiel said, putting his plate into the sink.  "And I would not presume the state of your finances.  There are many people who have lived in locations as opulent as these and yet faced bankruptcy."  

 

He had a point, but Sam was not about to acknowledge it to him.  Dammit.  He took another sip of his water and started to eat the second cinnamon bun.  He sighed.  "Like I said.  You can go shopping if you want.  I am just going to order pizza later and read some scripts."  He'd probably end up making a trip to the store, but he wasn't about to admit this now.  

 

"I shall decline,"  Castiel said, putting the rest of the things in the bags away.  "But you will need dog food for Atticus."  

 

"Shit,"  Sam swore under his breath.  He had to go pick up Atticus this afternoon from Dean's.  He'd completely forgotten and Castiel was right, he did need to go pickup dog food.  "All right, we'll go to the store.  Whenever you are ready to go."  

 

Castiel nodded.  "I will get my things and then we can go."  He turned and left the kitchen.  

 

Sam took another big bite of his roll and flipped Castiel off as he turned away.  He knew when he had been played and dammit if he hadn't fallen exactly into the 'trap' that the bodyguard had set.  Bastard.  Utter and complete bastard.  

  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Chapter 3

**  
  
**

 

 

Five hours, a trip to the grocery store, and a trip to Dean's place later, Sam flopped on the couch of his home, Atticus immediately curling up in front of the couch with him.  He could hear Castiel putting away the groceries in the kitchen, but he couldn't make himself get up to help.  He didn't want to move.  

He'd been recognized in the grocery store.  Not only recognized, people had started asking for autographs and had been verging on what he might have called a mob before Castiel had intervened.  Sam blew out a slow breath, ruffling his bangs.  It might be intrusive as fuck having a bodyguard, but for the two minutes that Castiel had spoken to the crowd, he had been terrifying.  

Except for one little girl who had dashed up to him for a hug (he could never resist the little kids), the rest of the group had dispersed and he had been able to go around and finish his shopping.  Castiel hadn't said a word since, other than to comment that the fruit or vegetables that he was buying were not the freshest option before handing him something else.  

Sam sighed.  Well, the score was one in Castiel's favor, nothing for him.  He'd just been caught by surprise and...and it had been really handy to have someone there to bail him out when he had gotten in over his head.  

"Are you all right?"  

Sam opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling before forcing himself to answer.  "Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"  

"You haven't said a word to me since you have been home,"  Castiel said, walking around to the front of the couch.  He sat down in a chair not far from the TV, a book in his hand.  

Sam reached down and scratched Atticus behind the ears, relaxing at the familiar motion.  He sighed.  He was acting like an asshole.  There was no need for it.  He owed Castiel a thank you for, well, he wasn't going to say rescuing, but rescuing him.  "Thank you."  

Castiel gave a quick smile.  "You are welcome.  But those were not the words I was looking for."  

Sam blinked before sitting up a fraction to look at Castiel.  "Did you just make a Star Wars reference?"  An eyebrow was quirked at him and Sam started laughing, sagging back into the couch.  "So you aren't a robot!"  

"My sweating this morning during our run would be a very firm indicator of that,"  Castiel said.  

Sam grinned and sat up on the couch, starting to relax.  Maybe he and Castiel would be able to get along after all.  "Wow, you actually have a sense of humor."  

"An odd one, I have been told, but yes,"  Castiel added, giving Sam a smile as he settled back into the seat.  

Okay.  He could work with that.  And shit, Castiel's smiles were deadly.  Maybe he should go back to ignoring him.  That definitely seemed like a better idea for his libido and whatever else was involved.  "Good to know."  

Castiel nodded and opened his book, flipping to the page he had left off on.  "Then I assume tomorrow morning we will go on your usual jog through the neighborhood and not the one up into the mountains?"  

Sam snorted and covered his eyes with his arm as he sank back into the couch.  "Was it that obvious?"  

"It was obvious that while you are in excellent shape, that is not a path you run often,"  Castiel said.  

Well, that was a backhanded compliment if he had ever received one, but he deserved it after that kind of a stunt.  "I was mad and needed to work off some steam."  

"Angry about what had happened?"  Castiel asked, looking over the edge of the book.  

"Actually."  Sam debated being honest for a moment before throwing caution to the wind.  "I was angry that Gen went and hired you without telling me.  She didn't give me a choice in the manner.  I tend to value my privacy and I've acted like a dick to you ever since meeting you."  

Castiel closed the book.  "I apologize, I shall leave you to--"

"Oh, for fuck's sake sit down,"  Sam said.  "I'm trying to apologize, at least let me get it out."  Castiel stopped moving, his hand on his closed book.  Sam sucked in another breath and tried to figure out how he wanted to word this.  "Look, Castiel--"

"You may call me Cas, if you like.  It's a nickname my brother prefers,"  Castiel offered.  

Sam smiled.  "Cas, right.  Yeah, that's easier.  Thanks."  He inhaled.  "Look, what happened to me was a freak accident.  They were able to knock me out enough to drag me into a bathroom, but I woke up and began struggling right away.  Someone noticed less than five minutes later."  

Castiel was staring directly at him now and Sam squirmed a little bit under the attention.  He cleared his throat and kept talking.  "What I’m trying to say is, I'm not some sort of fragile flower that needs protection.  I know how to protect myself.  I appreciate your help earlier, and I'm sorry for how I've treated you, but I'm really not loving this invasion of my privacy."  

"Ah."  Castiel nodded.  "Have you ever had a situation happen like what did at the grocery store this afternoon?"  

Sam shrugged.  "Small times, groups of three or four people, nothing I couldn't manage on my own.  But something like that?  No."  

"I do not doubt your ability to take care of yourself, Sam,"  Castiel said.  "But my job is to make sure that you are not made uncomfortable.  It is not to protect you because you are a..."  He raised his fingers into quotation marks.  "Fragile flower."  

Sam blinked and he resisted the urge to start laughing.  Oh fuck that was adorable.  And made him realize just how long and slim Castiel's fingers were.  "So...you aren't a protection detail?"  

Castiel fought down a smile.  "As you have pointed out, your frame is one that intimidates most.  You do not need protection as such.  Perhaps you do need someone so you are not alone, but you do not need protection."  

Sam blinked at Castiel again and thought about what he was supposed to say to that.  Huh.  Well.  Fuck.  Apparently Gen knew him better than he was willing to give her credit for.  

"I have surprised you,"  Castiel said.  

"Well, yeah, Cas.  I thought you were going to start dictating who I could see, what time I would be out, where I could go, shit like that,"  Sam said.  

Castiel tilted his head, staring at Sam.  "I do not see how any of that would possibly be conducive to a working relationship between the two of us.  Perhaps if I were trying to make you angry..."  

Sam started laughing again, he wasn't able to help it.  "Oh God, Cas.  I think we're going to be just fine.  Juuuuust fine."  

"I am glad that you think so.  Perhaps next time we go shopping we can go at a far less busy time?"  He offered.  

Sam grinned.  "Yeah.  I normally go on Saturday mornings.  Early.  They're not busy in the slightest then, and most of the cashiers know me."  

Castiel nodded.  "Perfect."  

Sam stretched out on the couch.  Hmm.  He might actually be sore tomorrow.  He'd pushed himself a little bit too hard running today.  "So, tell me about yourself, Cas.  You already know I'm a young Hollywood asshole, so you know everything you need to know about me."  

"I have four siblings, all older than me.  I was teased and bullied a great deal when I was younger.  I started taking self-defense classes at age six,"  Castiel said.  

Sam snorted.  "So I bet you're a serious badass now, aren't you?"  

"My five black belts and various other certifications would agree with you."

Sam's eyes widened a bit and he looked back over at Castiel.  No perverted thoughts, no perverted thoughts.  Holy shit. "Five?"  

"As well as a variety of others, yes."  Castiel said, nodding in confirmation.  "I can provide the qualifications for you if you'd like."  

Sam choked a little bit on his next breath.  Fucking hell that was the last thing that he needed.  To know just how strong Castiel was.  "How'd you get into the private detail work?"  

"I am very unobtrusive.  Often, would-be assailants do not notice I am there.  This allows me to be very effective, like earlier,"  Castiel explained, settling his book down on his knee.  "I do not have a body type people find intimidating and I dress to enhance that assumption.  This allows me the highest possible level of effectiveness."  

"Holy shit, that's hot,"  Sam muttered, ignoring the confused look from Cas.  Good, he hadn't heard.  Shit.  Someone who purposely deceived everyone he was around so he could do his job more effectively.  Sam could have been looking in a damn mirror.  "I can relate."  

"How?"  Castiel asked, tilting his head to study Sam.  

Sam blew out a long breath.  Maybe, maybe he could take a shot at this.  Then he wouldn't have to go running to Dean's house every time he needed to unwind and stop being the guy Hollywood thought he was.  That would be divine in the best possible way.  "So, here's the thing."  

Castiel was listening so intently, Sam could feel every ounce of Castiel's focus on him.  He shivered, wondering what it would be like to have that kind of focus pointed at you in bed.  Fuck.  Okay.  Not sexy thought time.  "So, I put on a persona here.  With...everyone.  Genevieve, my friends, people I work with, stuff like that."  

"Why?"  

"I--"  Sam bit down on his lip.  For the first time, his normal answer did not seem like enough.  "Because it's easier."  

"Easier?"  Castiel asked.  

Sam shrugged.  "It's hard to explain.  But when I first got here, people were... I guess I can say turned off by me.  By my earnestness and how energetic I was.  If I acted the epitome of 'Young Hollywood' it was like the playing field was even again.  They knew how to treat me.  I started getting jobs and callbacks that I hadn't before."  

He sucked in a breath and dropped his eyes down to the carpet.  "I started getting more and more well known.  Being offered regular parts, not just one-off roles in smaller shows.  Becoming a season regular.  As long as I acted in a way that everyone knew and understood, it worked.  I haven't stopped since."  

"I see."  Castiel nodded and settled back into the chair.  "You do not need to act that way around me.  I do not care."  

Sam blinked again as Castiel opened the book and focused on it again.  He felt winded, like the confession should have meant so much more to Cas than it did.  “I...  That’s it?”  

Castiel looked up at Sam and tilted his head to the side.  "I beg your pardon?"  

"I tell you that everything I do, how I talk to everyone, is fake, and you just...don't care?"  Sam asked.  

"No.  You do not need to be that way around me.  I suspect I shall enjoy working with you much more if you do not."  Castiel turned his attention back to his book.  

Sam watched as Cas read a few more words before those blue eyes (christ, they were bluer than the damn ocean) focused on him again.  "Unless you have additional concerns?"  

"I..."  Sam pushed his fingers through his hair and tried to figure out if he did have additional concerns.  It definitely didn't feel like it, but he was completely thrown off by Cas now.  Cas just didn't give two shits about what he did in his personal and his work life.  That was refreshing in a way he didn't want to look too closely at.  He swallowed.  "No.  No, I don't.  Thanks."  

"There is no need to thank me, Sam,"  Castiel said, returning his attention to his book.  

**  
  
  
**

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

  
  


 

 

The rest of the week was unbelievably peaceful.  Sam had never felt this relaxed around anyone.  The majority of the time, he was in line of sight of Castiel, but the guy had mastered the art of being unobtrusive.  That, and Sam was pretty sure Cas was the fastest reader he had ever met.  Every time he was reading, there was a different book in his hands.  

 

When he had offered up his private library to Cas to start using instead of stacking all the books on his nightstand, his stomach had done a painful roll over at the outright joy Castiel was exuding.  Not to mention the first full smile he had ever seen from Cas.  Sam had to remind himself that he was not the hero (or heroine) in a romance novel and he needed to stop having all of these gushy feelings about someone that was living in the same house as him.  

 

It was simply cabin fever.  When he got back up to Vancouver and they started shooting again, he could go clubbing and start working all of this out of his system.  They were due to fly out tomorrow and it would be a relief to get out of the oppressive heat of LA.  Not to mention, Vancouver was one of his favorite cities to live in.  It beat LA and Texas, especially during the summer.

 

When Castiel came back into the living room, Sam grinned at the suitcase he was dragging.  "Ready to go tomorrow?"  

 

"Yes, of course."  

 

Sam yawned.  "You're gonna love Vancouver, Cas, I promise.  And I'll be able to go out at night, there won't be creepy fangirls, and I will simply not have to fucking worry about all of the bullshit that I do here in LA.  It'll be amazing."  Castiel's lack of response didn't phase him.  Dude was probably lost in thought.  It happened when he knew that Cas was relaxed and not on high alert for potential whatevers to his person.  

 

He was starting to get used to his shadow.  He was also (maybe) starting to get used to the fact that he had someone as hot as Castiel hanging around him all the time.  Okay, who was he kidding, he wasn't used to that at all.  He probably wasn't going to be.  He'd just have to get over it and fuck it out of his system.  Hell, he was pretty damn sure that Cas didn't even have a sex drive, unless he was getting off on all of those books he was reading.  

 

Sam made a mental note to look at a few books for sticky pages, then wrinkled his nose at that thought.  If Cas wanted to get off to books that was his own damn business.  But, damn, it didn't stop him wondering what Cas's chapped lips would look like wrapped around his cock, and how messed up his hair would be if it was actual bed hair...

 

He thought about it more than was probably healthy.  But so far, his few flirting attempts had fallen on completely deaf ears.  The more Sam thought about it, the more he decided that Castiel was just oblivious.  The guy had even admitted to being so, especially back in high school when he was regularly expected to interact with his peers.  Sam started to snicker.  That was a dangerous thought.  

 

"I will admit to being glad to leave Los Angeles.  This has never been my preferred city of choice, though it is the one that is easiest to find work in."  

 

Sam snorted.  "Lots of paranoid movie stars who think they are the fucking president and need to have a security detail follow them wherever they go."  

 

"If you like, I will start whispering into my wrist more frequently and refer to you as Eagle One."  

 

Sam burst out laughing and shared a grin with Cas.  "Okay, come on, Eagle One is too obvious."  

 

"Tall One?"  Castiel suggested.

 

Sam snickered, shaking his head.  "More appropriate, but still no."  

 

"I shall endeavour to come up with an appropriate moniker for you as we fly to Vancouver," Castiel said, hanging his jacket over the suitcase sitting in the hallway.  The car would be there for them at five and it would be fantastic to get a few hours of sleep.  "You will not be going for a run in the morning, correct?"  

 

"Not a chance.  I'll take a run when we get to Vancouver.  It'll be good to show you the city,"  Sam said, waving a hand.  Unfortunately, Atticus was staying with Dean.  He didn't want to risk traveling with him again after the fiasco of what had happened last time.  It just wasn't worth it: he loved his dog too damn much and the last thing he needed was him getting sick because of airline mismanagement.  

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


~!~!~!~

  
  
  
  


It was good to be back in Vancouver.  Filming had started, everyone liked Cas, and they had only given him a little bit of ribbing about having a bodyguard.  Mostly because he forgot that Cas was even there.  His new nickname had stuck, too.

 

The nickname “Angel” --shortened from Angel-On-His-Shoulder-- had become even more hilarious when Castiel had informed them that he was named after an angel.  Now it was never going to go away.  Castiel had simply shrugged as though it did not bother him, but Sam knew that he was pleased at having received a nickname.  Nicknames meant acceptance and if Sam had to weather a few “Guardian Angel” jokes, it was worth it to have his ass watched when he wasn’t looking.  

 

Thankfully, it only took a few days to get his rhythm, he didn't have to be on set until mid-afternoon (thank you, nightshoots!), and, dammit, he was going to go get laid.  Multiple times.  Hell yes.  If only Cas didn't have to tag along.  Maybe Sam could convince him to stay home and have a night off.  That'd be the ideal scenario.  

 

"Hey, Cas, you know that you really don't have to...woah."  Sam swallowed hard and had to think seriously unsexy thoughts _Oh God, Bobby in a bikini, Bobby in a bikini..._ at the sight of Castiel in his doorway.  "Uh.  Well, damn.  Now I feel underdressed."  

 

"You look quite excellent," Castiel assured Sam.  "I was unsure of what clothing would be appropriate in this scenario and thought this may fit the criteria."  

 

Oh God, he was so fucking screwed.  He was going to have to find a Cas-lookalike that he could fuck the ever-living shit out of or he wasn't going to make it through the night.  Instead of his usual ill-fitting slacks and button up shirt, Cas was dressed in clothing that had to have been tailored to fit him.  

 

Black jeans that he would bet his next ten paychecks made that ass look like fucking perfection, a dark green button up shirt that was tucked in, with the sleeves rolled up to his forearms, and then, _then_ , as if that outfit wasn't jaw-droppingly hot enough!  Cas was wearing a waistcoat.  A black waistcoat with a bright blue back that Sam could already tell matched his eyes.  

 

Jesus.  Fucking.  Christ.  He was half hard in his jeans just staring.  He swallowed hard.  "Uh.  Yeah.  Yeah.  Heh.  The bouncer might think I'm the one escorting you, though."  

 

Castiel frowned and looked down at his clothing.  "I can change if you would prefer--"

 

" _No_!"  Sam blinked at the volume of his voice and flushed.  "Uh, yeah, no, I'm fine.  Totally fine, Cas.  Believe me, I'm an actor, I'm not that insecure about my looks,"  Sam said, relaxing a fraction when Cas smiled at him.  

 

Oh fuck, he didn't want to leave the house. He wanted to pin Cas to the wall and kiss him until neither of them could breathe and peel each piece of clothing off of him.  "Let's get going then."  

  
  
  
  


 

 


	5. Chapter 5

  
  


 

He was definitely going to the club with the intent of getting laid.  He'd made that very clear to Cas and they had set up some ground rules.  Castiel was going to keep his distance unless he saw something that would cause direct harm to Sam.  If Sam was out of his sight for more than an hour, contact would need to be established (Sam had fought for that to be only a text and had won, after an argument with Cas) or else Cas would come looking for him.  

 

They weren't his favorite set of rules to date, that was for certain.  But, he could ignore them in favor of being able to oogle Cas (and, oh, he would oogle. He and every single other person in the club who wasn't fucking blind would ogle) and get laid.  Getting laid was definitely the prime objective.  

 

Primary, secondary, and tertiary objectives, really.  Sam settled back in the car and waited  to arrive.  Sometimes it paid to be a sort-of famous actor.  Meant he could get into places like Hellfire without any issue whatsoever.  And, as a bonus, have a plus one.  

 

A belated thought occurred to him and he looked over at Cas.  "Hey, Cas?"  

 

"Yes, Sam?"  

 

"You know we're going to a gay club tonight, right?"  

 

Castiel turned to look at Sam.  "Yes."  

 

"Cool, and you know you're going to be hit on, right?"  Sam asked, relaxing a little.  

 

"I sincerely doubt that anyone shall look twice at me when they see you."  

 

Sam laughed.  "Cas, you don't need to flatter me, honestly."

 

Castiel looked at Sam.  "I am not.  You are gorgeous and you are very much aware of your attractiveness."

 

Sam climbed out of the car when they arrived and made his way over to the door.  He watched Cas follow him and shook his head.  Cas looked… hungry.  Anyone looking to get laid would make a beeline for the both of them.  Hell, with that look, they’d probably go to Cas before him!

 

Sam dusted a little bit of dust off his black jeans and grinned.  

 

The all black might be a bit cliche for the club scene, but it would serve his purpose for this evening.  Good enough.  

 

Castiel followed him inside, but the second they pressed against the crush of people, Sam lost sight of him.  They were taller than most people in the crowd (although, he was taller than pretty much everyone), so it shouldn't have been so easy for Cas to blend in like that.  Nonetheless, he did.  

 

Sam shrugged and made his way over to the bar.  First order of the night: drinks.  At _least_ a couple of them.  He wasn't about to go home stumbling around, but damn, he needed a few.  It'd help relax him once people started hitting on him left, right, and center.   

 

He ordered scotch and downed the first almost immediately, then took a sip of the second, settling into his chair as he turned to survey the crowd.  Hmmm.  He couldn't decide what he wanted tonight: fuck or be fucked.  Both certainly sounded appetizing.  

 

Maybe he should go for someone to fuck him.  If he ended up fucking anyone, he'd end up with a Cas look-alike and he just did not need to answer those questions later. That'd make things awkward for everyone and was something that he definitely wanted to avoid.

 

Oh, dammit, and now he was thinking about fucking Cas again.  Christ, he needed to stop that.  Cas was off-menu and would stay off-menu until further notice.  He needed to get used to that already, it wasn't going to change.  

 

"Well, well, well.  You are the most gorgeous and the most bored looking person here.   _Clearly_ , you need someone to entertain you."  He held out his hand and smirked.  “Trevor.”

 

Sam focused on the tall, sandy-haired man in front of him and took the offered hand.  “Sam.”  He pulled his hand back a second later and raised his eyebrow.  "And if I said I didn't need entertainment, Trevor?"  

 

"I'd ask to buy you a drink and see if there was something we could find to talk about,”  the sleezy guy offered.  

 

Sam rolled his eyes; right.  But no one else had come close, and maybe this guy was better than his pickup lines.

 

"Sure, I'll take another drink."  

 

Three drinks later, Sam knew he was a bit of a mess.  His promise to himself not to end up smashed had been thrown out the window when Trevor had challenged him to see how fast he could down three shots and then they had had a few more drinks.  

 

Still giggling at Trevor's last comment about the alcohol, Sam wondered where Cas was.  Maybe he was off getting some tail, he could certainly use it with that stick that was up his ass.  The thought made Sam start laughing again.  

 

"What's so funny, beautiful?"  

 

Sam snorted at that and went to go take another sip of his drink, only to find that it was empty.  He frowned at the glass that had been full only a second ago...

 

"Here, I've got another one all ready for you."  Trevor said, sliding the glass towards Sam.  

 

Sam gave him a blinding grin.  He really wasn't all that funny, but at least Trevor bought him drinks and seemed to like him.

 

"Thaaaaanks~"

 

He wrapped a hand around the glass and started to lift it to his lips when his arm suddenly stopped mid-motion.  He frowned at it and realized the reason was a hand wrapped around his wrist.

 

"Wah?"  

 

"Don't drink that, Sam."  

 

Sam shivered.  That voice was growly and sexy and it was right by his ear.  Mmm.  He could do with hearing that a lot more.  He glanced over his shoulder and gave a wide grin.

 

"Cas!  I thought you were off getting laid!"  He giggled when Cas gave him a frowny-face.  Cas had the best frowny face.  

 

"Hey man, what the hell is your problem!?" Trevor said.  "We weren't doing anything he didn't want!"  

 

Castiel took the glass away from Sam and stuck a pinky into it, pulling it out to lick at the pad of his finger.  His eyes narrowed.  "Salty."

 

The man across from Sam paled.

 

"I thought so," Castiel confirmed.

 

"Cas?  What’s wrong with...with the drink?"  Sam asked, swaying a little bit in his seat.  

 

"Your drink,"  Castiel took it and threw it into the face of the man beside Sam.  "was spiked.  With a date rape drug. Rohypnol, if I am not mistaken."  

 

Sam blinked and then turned to glare at Trevor.  "You’re a dick and you aren’t funny!"  He said, trying to stand up, swaying a little, bumping into Cas.  Cas was good, though, and he steadied him.  "I can't believe I wanted to fuck you!"  

 

"That's enough, Sam,"  Castiel said, his hand on Sam’s shoulder as he glared at the other man.  The bar was silent around them.

 

"Bartender, have him arrested or I will make sure he does not walk out of here."  When he received a nod, he turned his attention to Sam.  

 

"Hey man, you're not about to get away with having me arrested! This is bullshit!"  Trevor protested.

 

Castiel ignored him, focusing on Sam, trying to coax him back into the chair and get him to sit down so he could perform a proper diagnostic and see if his first few drinks had also been spiked.  

 

"Hey, listen to me, you fucker!"  

 

Castiel grabbed the hand before it touched his shoulder and spun, twisting the jackass’s entire arm behind him.  He shoved the man against the bar.  "You have now attempted assault.  I will be pressing charges, as will my client, you can rest assured."  

 

"Cas is such a badass!"  Sam said, grinning widely as he swayed in his chair.  

 

Castiel paused to smile for a moment and glanced up at Sam.  When the man started to struggle, he put more pressure on his shoulder.  "I would suggest you cease moving, or you may risk dislocating your shoulder.  I would not recommend it, they can be painful."  

 

A moment later, two bouncers were there, and Cas released his hold on the man, turning him over to them with a nod.  He looked back over at Sam and his drunken swaying in the chair.  He sighed a little bit.

 

"Sam, I thought you were not planning to get drunk."  

 

"He kept buyin' me drinks!  You don’t turn down free drinks!"  Sam said, holding up a finger.  "Rule number one!"  

 

Castiel fought the urge to smile and pulled out his phone, calling the car around.  "That may be the rule, but when you are frustrated tomorrow, I am not going to take the blame for it."  

 

Sam gave a bleary smile and stumbled to his feet, glad when Cas put a steadying arm around his waist.  He wrapped an arm around Cas's shoulders and stumbled.

 

"S'ok~  And my hand works just fine.  Been even getting a workout lately."  

 

Castiel chuckled and led the way to the entrance, helping Sam into the car before going to go climb into the opposite side.  He put the divider up so Sam wouldn't distract the driver.  "I know that, for some reason, you have not felt comfortable going out with me in attendance--"

 

"That's not why!"  Sam said, pouting.  "It's cause you're off limits and hot and and and--"  He flailed a little bit and waved at Cas.  "Just look at you!"  

 

Castiel blinked and looked down at himself.  There were a few droplets of Sam's drink on his chest as well as glitter in a few places from people he had brushed against to get to Sam in a hurry, but there was nothing unique about his appearance as compared to earlier.  "Is there something wrong with my appearance?"  

 

Sam look down and then frowned, squinting his eyes at Castiel.  Bastard was playin' hard to get.  "You are hot.  You’re like, hottie hot.  It is not fair, and that fuckin' waistcoat matches your eyes!  Do you know how unfair that is?  I want to take you and fuck you through the wall!"  

 

Castiel's eyes went wide and he stared at Sam as he continued to pout.  "I--"

 

"And the worst part?  The worst part is that I'm not allowed to.  I wanna, wanna, wanna, fuck you because my hand is sore, but I'm not allowed.  Gen said so,"  Sam ranted, throwing up his hands before sinking back to the seat.  "I was going to go fuck this outta my system, but then you had to, to, to be a white… rescuer!"  

 

Castiel blinked.  "White… knight?"  

 

"Yeah, that!"  

 

Castiel smiled at Sam.  He did have his moments of being adorable, even when he was pouting like that, that was for certain.  "Sam, you know that--"

 

"I know, I know, I know.  I promised Gen.  No hittin' on you, no walking around obviously shirtless, no sexy times, no nothing.  Except flirting, I'm allowed to flirt."  Sam grinned.  "You're dumb as a box of rocks with flirting, Cas."  

 

He had to agree with the assessment.  Flirting had never been something he was interested in receiving and if Sam had been flirting with him, he certainly would not have noticed it.  Sam could have anyone, and Castiel believed he was hardly worth the effort or the time.  

 

"And then!  Then!  As if you bein' a sexy bodyguard isn't bad enough!"  

 

Castiel's eyes snapped back to Sam and widened when he realized Sam had leaned in close and their lips were only inches apart. He could smell the alcohol on Sam's breath and his lips were pink and glistening.  He sucked in a slow breath of air. "Sam...?"

 

"Then you had to go and dress like this!"  Sam accused, narrowing his eyes.  "You… ridiculously hot!"  He dropped his eyes to Cas's lips and reached up to press a finger to them.  "Your lips and eyes and… you!  You're ridiculous."  

 

Castiel dropped his eyes to Sam's finger and couldn't help but let them trail all of the way down Sam's body.  There was a… substantial physical reaction that told him Sam was clearly interested.  He swallowed and pulled his head far enough back so Sam's hand fell between them.  "Sam..."

 

"See!  See!  It's bad enough that I can' have you, but, least you aren't screwin' everyone else.  You're just...jus’ not interested.  That happens-I'm glad.  I'd only want you screwin’ me if you were."  Sam sank back into his seat and huffed.  

 

Castiel stared at Sam's profile, endlessly thankful that he had put the divider up between them and the driver. He couldn't help continuing to shake his head.  Where on Earth had Sam gotten the idea that he wasn't interested in sexual intercourse?  Granted, he did not have time for it with his current occupation, but that had always suited his levels of need.  His hand had always been sufficient, and did not require the effort a relationship or scheduling liaisons would be.  "I believe we are almost home, Sam."  

 

Sam looked back over at Cas and slumped in his seat, turning so he could rest his head on Cas' shoulder.  "Thank you for comin' to save me, Cas."  

 

Castiel smiled and shifted so he could press his cheek to the top of Sam's head.  "You do not need to thank me, Sam.  I am glad that I was there to help."  

 

Sam gave a slow yawn and nodded, wrapping an arm around Cas, holding him closer.  "I think I'm in shock.  Spend the night with me."  

  
  
  
  


 


	6. Chapter 6

  
  


 

Castiel chuckled and reached up to comb his fingers through Sam's hair.  "I am hardly convinced.  You seem to be just fine, as per usual, Sam,"  he teased.  

 

Sam huffed and held onto Cas tighter.  "Then 'm just not gonna let go and then you'll have to spend the night with me, you won't have any sort of choice in the matter."  

 

Castiel sighed and looked to the ceiling.  Once he got Sam inside and into bed, things would be much easier and he wouldn't need to continue arguing with Sam.  "We are home,"  he announced when the car pulled to a stop outside the house.  

 

"Home, sweet home!"  Sam said, flailing as he sat up and off of Cas and pushed his way out of the door.  

 

Castiel stopped and paid the driver, thanking him, before he followed Sam inside the house.  He followed Sam into the house, the door still wide open from Sam’s passing. Heading towards the kitchen, he kept an ear open to figure out where Sam had stumbled off to.  

 

When he didn't hear anything, he paused in the doorway of the kitchen and looked around.  "Sam?  Where are you?"  

 

"Surprise sneak attack!"  Sam shouted, wrapping his arms around Cas, spinning him around and into the kitchen before pressing him into the counter.  

 

Castiel stumbled before righting himself under Sam's weight, grunting as he was pressed into the counter with a whole armful of drunk actor pressed against him.  "Sam, what are you doing?"  He fought down a shiver when Sam nuzzled at his neck.  His skin was rough: he could feel the stubble scrape against his neck.  

 

"You smell nice, Cas.  Gorgeous bastard,"  Sam mumbled, closing his eyes and kissing at the soft skin he could feel.  Cas wasn't as tan as he was, but he wasn't all pale skin either.  He sat out at the pool and sometimes went running without a shirt on.  It was really hard to run half-hard.  He'd figured that out a long time ago.  Wasn't fair.  

 

"Sam, you are intoxicated.  This is not a good idea,"  Castiel said, pushing gently at Sam.  "We need to get some water in you and then get you into bed, all right?"  

 

Sam grinned and moved off of Cas a little. He was heavy, but he couldn't squish Cas, that would be just mean.  He needed to make sure he didn't do any squishing.

 

"Bed sounds great.  I'd like to see you spread out on my sheets!"  

 

Castiel blinked and stared up at Sam, his mouth dry as Sam leaned in close again, their lips barely an inch apart.  "Sam, we are not going to share a bed."  

 

"Awwww, but the guest room bed isn't big enough for me.  My feet hang off!"  Sam protested, leaning in to kiss at Cas's neck again, inhaling the scent that seemed to cling to his skin.  Soap or somethin' or just _Cas_.  Was good.  

 

"Sam, you are going to regret this in the morning,"  Castiel said, pushing at Sam again.  "Come on.  I'll help you get into bed."  

 

Sam heaved a sigh and stumbled away from Cas.  "See!  Not interested.  S'ok, I knew it.  Fuck, you're hot,"  he mumbled, turning towards the kitchen doorway and stumbling again.  

 

Castiel watched him go and waited until he had left the room to press a hand to the erection straining against his jeans.  He listened to Sam stumble his way towards his bedroom before the sound of him collapsing on the bed a moment later was heard.  

 

He forced himself to take a few deep breaths and then turned to get a glass of water and a few pain killers.  Sam would need them in the morning.  Walking down the hall, he peeked into Sam's room and chuckled at the sight of him passed out and snoring on the bed.  Sam hadn't even managed to get his shoes off.  

 

Castiel put the water and the pills on the nightstand before removing Sam's shoes and socks.  He would likely be very uncomfortable in jeans, but he would not be able to move Sam's dead weight without waking him.  And since he was asleep-

 

"Mmm, Cas."  

 

His eyes snapped up to Sam's face, surprised.  Sam had seemed as though he were sleeping deeply, his face half-mashed into the pillow.  When hazel eyes didn't open to look at him, Castiel tilted his head and studied Sam who lay sprawled on his front, his arms under his head, and head turned to the side. Sam was not intoxicated to the point of sickness, so why was he calling for him?

 

"Caaaaasss."  

 

Castiel watched Sam move restlessly on the bed.  Sam made another small noise in his throat before shifting again.  He sighed and was about to approach the bed when Sam moved again, but this time in a much more distinct manner.  His eyes went wide.  

 

"Cas… mmm… s'good..."  

 

He sucked in a breath and watched as Sam's hips rolled in a steady motion against the bed, grinding down against the sheets.  He stared, his erection roaring back to life in a moment.  His brain was unable to process the sight in front of him entirely.  Sam was, Sam was...

 

"Cas, ah, yes… Cas..."  

 

Sam's voice was a moan and his hips rocked steadily against the bed now.  Castiel pressed a hand to the front of his jeans.  He should leave.  He needed to leave and they, no, he, he _would_ pretend that he had never seen what he had.  It would be that simple.  

 

"Caaaaaaaas."  

 

Sam's thrusts against the bed grew more vigorous, his body clearly not getting the friction it wanted or needed.  Castiel was so hard, his jeans had become extraordinarily uncomfortable.  He sucked in a breath and continued to stare as Sam shifted again, this time his arm moving, moving to-

 

This time, it was impossible to ignore the pleased sigh of his name from Sam.  Sam rocked into his hand, the friction and pressure what he had been looking for as he started to rut, moving faster and harder, his breath coming in desperate little pants.  

 

Castiel tightened both of his hands into fists, unable to look away from the image that Sam presented on the bed, ass and thighs flexing with every movement.  He was beautiful.  

 

"Cassssssss."  Sam's breath left him in a hiss, his whole body bucking and going tense before collapsing down onto the bed.  

 

Castiel froze and watched as Sam sank back into the sheets.  His erection gave a painful throb and he pressed a hand to it, waiting until Sam's breath had evened out before leaving the room.  

 

Castiel walked down the hallway, sucking in a slow breath as the motion gave him additional friction that he did not need in his jeans.  He opened the door to his bedroom and shut it behind him, his fingers flying to his zipper, hurriedly shoving his jeans and underwear down to mid-thigh before wrapping a hand around his erection.  

 

He moaned, his head dropping back against the door as he stroked himself.  Sam was deaf to the world, passed out asleep.  There was no need to muffle himself.  Castiel closed his eyes and the image of Sam-thrusting against his hand, soft little moans and sighs escaping, appeared.  He was never going to be able to forget what Sam had looked like.  

 

Now if only Sam could have been under him, making those same noises, his lips parted with each sigh, hazel eyes staring up at him as he begged for more...

 

Castiel grunted as he came, exploding all over his shirt, before slumping back against the door. He looked down at his hand and wiped the excess off on his jeans and covered his face with his other hand.  He would need to resign in the morning.  This was completely unacceptable.   

 

He moved to the dresser and pulled out his suitcase, put it on the bed and started to load clothes into it.  Castiel began composing the letter to Genevieve in his mind.  She would be irritated, he was certain, but after he explained that it was nothing Sam had done-

 

_Sam, grinding down against the bed, his lips bitten red, his hazel eyes swallowed by the pupil as he moaned..._

Castiel shook his head.  His fault, it was all of his fault.  He took another breath; he should not have watched.  He should have left Sam in the room to do whatever he wanted to.  

 

_He'd seen Sam shirtless, he could only imagine what it would be like to see him naked, miles of golden skin revealed for him to taste and touch and suck.  Sam would be a writhing mess beneath him, crying out and begging for more..._

"Enough!"  Castiel snarled, shaking his head to dispel the images.  Sam was his client.  Someone that he needed to keep safe and protect.  He could not afford to be lusting after him like some teenager!  He was as bad as the women who had tried to kidnap and attack Sam!  

  
  
  
  
  
  



	7. Chapter 7

**  
  
**

 

 

Castiel did not sleep that night.  He knew it would be impossible, and he would have the morning to speak with Sam.  Thankfully, Sam was still resting, so he stepped out onto the porch to speak with Genevieve.  He took a deep breath and dialed her number.  

"Cortese, speaking."  

"Hello, Miss Cortese.  This is Castiel Novak.  Do you have a moment?"  Castiel asked, surprised when she suddenly gave a large sigh.  

"You're resigning, aren't you?"  

Castiel blinked, surprised at the question.  While he had only been working for Sam for six weeks, he was certain that his conduct in no way had warranted a dismissal.  Until last night.  "I… yes.  Did Sam make you aware?"  

"Sam?"  Genevieve blinked and rubbed at the bridge of her nose.  "Of course not.  He'd want to keep you on, but I know that professionally there's no way I can ask you to do so."  

Castiel pulled his phone away from his ear to stare at it for a moment before holding it up again as Genevieve continued to speak.  

"Is there anyway that I can convince you to stay on for another week while I attempt to find a replacement?  If you are not comfortable doing so, I completely understand."  She sighed and leaned back into her chair.  "I am going to kill him."  

"Sam?"  

Genevieve blinked.  "Yes, of course.  I specifically told him not to hit on you, to try to avoid flirting with you, and now that he's slept with you when this is exactly what I told him _not_ -"

"He has not slept with me,"  Castiel interrupted.  He could feel the surprise on the other line.  "Sam's conduct has been perfect.  Perhaps he has flirted some, but nothing I would not consider an outright overture, since he appears to act like that with everyone."  There was still silence on the other line.  

Genevieve took a minute to process that.  "Right.  Then, I would like very much to know why you are resigning your work.  Is it living in Vancouver?"  

Castiel looked up at the sun and shook his head.  "It is not the city, I have enjoyed living here immensely.  The issue is with my own conduct."  He cleared his throat.  "Nothing that a lawyer would need to become involved in, however, I think it is best that-"

"Okay, hold on,"  Genevieve said, taking a deep breath as she stood and walked over to shut the office door.  "There's something wrong with your own conduct, yet you are lauded as one of the most professional people any of your previous clients has worked with.  What, exactly, happened?" 

Castiel cleared his throat.  "I stumbled upon Sam in a… delicate situation.  It has compromised my judgement and I am no longer able to be objective."  

Genevieve paused for a second.  "So, wait.  Wait, wait.  You saw him naked, or having sex, or something.  You realized he's hottie McHotterson the Third… and now you're resigning."  

"Yes."  Castiel felt his cheeks flame and he sank down into one of the deck chairs, trying not to reveal anymore of what had happened.  

"Congratulations, you have eyes,"  Genevieve announced.  "Get back to work, Castiel.  I'm rejecting your request to resign.  If that's all that happened-"

"Miss Cortese, I-"

"Look, the two of you are living together.  I would expect you to stumble in on him naked more than once.  Hell, maybe a couple of times on purpose.  Frankly, I don't care if you end up fucking like bunnies as long as you still do your damn job."  

Castiel blinked.  "This is unexpected."

Genevieve laughed.  "No, it really isn't.  I know exactly how hot Sam is and I have never been more pissed that someone is gay.  I would have snapped him up myself if he wasn't."  

"I… see."  

"Let me give you some life advice, Castiel, because it sounds like you haven't been given a lot over the years,"  Genevieve said, stretching in front of her office window.  "If you're both consenting, you're in the clear.  You work for me, not for Sam, and that boy has a crush on you bigger than Mount Everest.  So, go do yourselves a favor and work off some of that tension."  

The phone clicked in his ear and Castiel looked down at it, the 'Call Ended' message staring at him.  He blinked again and stared up at the sky.  What was he supposed to do now?  

**  
  
  
  
  
  
**

~!~!~!~

**  
  
  
  
  
  
**

When Sam woke up, he realized two things, in no particular order.  One: he was sticky and flakey and NOT naked, which, fuck, meant he'd come in his pants.  Two: he had a headache the size of Ontario and he needed drugs.  Lots and lots and lots of drugs.  

He managed to open one eye and stared at the glass of water and pills on his dresser.  Oh fuck, he was going to kiss Cas, that glorious bastard.  There was a God and he had blue eyes and perpetual fucking bedhead.  Sam reached out and took the glass, swallowing the pills with one giant gulp of water before he downed the rest of it.  

Fuck, he was an idiot.  He rolled out of bed and grimaced when it became evident just how sticky he was.  Sam glanced at the bed.  And he'd slept in the wet spot.  Awesome, totally fucking awesome.

He managed to peel himself out of his jeans and climb into the shower without any further incident.  At least he didn't feel like he was about to puke up every single thing that he had eaten in the last twenty-four hours.  That was always a plus.  

Sam closed his eyes and pressed his forehead against the tiled wall.  What the hell had happened last night?  He remembered Cas playing badass at the club, manhandling him into the car to go home...

Oh God.

His eyes widened and he froze.  No, no.  He didn't hit on _and_ grope Cas, did he?  Fuck, he had.  Now Cas was gonna quit and Genevieve was going to kill him and he was going to lose one of his closest friends and this was going to suck.  

He finished his shower as quickly as he possibly could before throwing on sweats and a t-shirt.  At least he didn't have to be on set until later.  He padded past Cas's room and flinched at the sight of the suitcase that was closed and zipped sitting on his bed.  Fuck, he had to figure out a way to get Cas to stay somehow.  There had to be a way.  There had to be.  

Sam toweled off his hair as he made his way into the kitchen.  Cas had already been there, as there was coffee in the pot.  He poured himself some, dumping in sugar and milk before looking around.  Cas obviously hadn't left yet, his suitcase was still in his room...

A moment later he caught sight of him.  Cas was sitting outside, his face tilted into the sun as it started to rise over the house.  Sam took a deep breath and tightened his hold on the coffee cup before marching towards the door.  He needed to apologize, and maybe beg Cas to stay.  Not that it would do him any good, but it would make him feel a little bit better.  

He sighed and pushed his fingers through his hair.  This was his fault, now he needed to own up to it and start dealing with it.  "Hey, Cas,"  Sam said as he stepped out onto the porch.  Cas was holding his phone; hell, he'd probably already called Gen and called him out for being such an asshole.  

Castiel blinked at Sam as he came outside and sat down.  He tilted his head a moment later.  He had never seen Sam look as guilty as he did.  What did Sam think had happened last night?  He rubbed his temples for a moment, putting his phone down on the table beside their chairs.  

"I'm so sorry, Cas.  I… I'll understand if you want to quit,"  Sam said, glancing over at Cas before heaving a sigh.  "But, I really, really don't want you to."  

Castiel tilted his head a little more in confusion.  What on earth was Sam referring to?  He had done nothing wrong!  "I do not understand."  

"I mean."  Sam cleared his throat.  "For hitting on you and all of that stuff that I said.  I didn't mean to put pressure on you, or get, you know, physical with you."  

"You were drunk,"  Castiel said.  

"Yeah, but that doesn't excuse me bein' a dick and doing something that you clearly have no interest in doing."  Sam bit down on his lip and fidgeted.  "I'm sorry, Cas."  

"There is nothing to forgive, Sam,"  Castiel said, looking back down at his phone.  "You have never done anything completely untoward to me and have made the utmost effort to keep me comfortable at all times with you and while traveling with you."  

Sam flushed and stared down at the floor, waiting for the 'but' to come, because it was about to.  He could feel it.  He sighed and closed his eyes.  "But...?"  

Castiel stared at Sam and a small smile appeared on his lips.  "I am not going to call Genevieve to resign because of anything you did, Sam."  

Sam's head shot up and his hopeful gaze locked with Castiel’s.

“You… aren’t?"  

Castiel shook his head.  "No, I would say that it is not entirely possible to control your attraction and would say that I cannot blame you for this.  Please do not continue to concern yourself like you have been."  His eyes widened when Sam's entire face lit up with a grin and he fell out of his chair to reach over and give him a hug.  

Sam wrapped his arms around Cas and hugged him tight, no longer caring if it was appropriate or not.  Cas was his friend, and dammit, he didn't want to lose a friend if he didn't need to.  "You're the best, Cas."  

"One might argue that point, but I am feeling generous and inclined to agree with you."  

Sam started laughing and climbed off of Cas before stretching.  "Then I owe you for literally saving my ass last night!  How about we go to that favorite place of yours for cheeseburgers?"  

Castiel gave a pleased smile.  "I would like that a great deal, Sam."

"Fantastic, then that is exactly what we are going to do."  Sam nodded and took a long sip of his coffee, sinking back into one of the deck chairs.  "Also, next time don't let me drink that much.  I am filled with nothing but regret."  

"I believe that is an improvement on potentially being filled with vomit."  

Sam nearly spit out his next sip of coffee and glowered at Cas.  "That was unfair!"  

"And yet, completely true,"  Cas deadpanned.  

Sam huffed and crossed his arms over his chest, finishing off the last of the coffee.  "You should go get me another cup of coffee to make up for that comment, it was quite mean."

Castiel smiled at Sam and then started laughing.  He put down his own cup of coffee and cleared his throat.  "Sam?"  

Sam closed his eyes and relaxed into the deck chair.  "Yeah, Cas?"  

"I do like working with you a great deal.  And I do not mind if you are attracted to me."  Castiel said, standing to make his way back into the house so Sam would not see the blush on his cheeks.

Sam sat up, his arms flailing as he turned to look after Cas, completely stunned.  He could not have heard that right.  There was no possible way that he could have heard and understood that right.  He swallowed and dropped his eyes to Cas' ass, his dick perking up to take an interest as well, the traitor.  

He covered his mouth and groaned, sinking back into the chair, trying to figure out what on earth he was supposed to do now.  He was doomed.  Utterly and completely doomed.  

Wait, wait.  Wait-a-second.  If Cas didn't mind, did that mean...?  Sam stared after Cas as he turned the corner into the house, stunned.  

Was Cas… maybe attracted to him too?  

**  
  
  
  
  
  
**

~!~!~!~

**  
  
  
  
  
**

It was easy to see now that he was looking for the comments from Sam.  

Well, it was anything from comments, to looks, to moments of astonishment.  Castiel smiled when he realized that Sam fell behind him during one of their runs so he would not notice that he was turned on.  Taking his shirt off was very likely the cause.  

The best times were when Sam just saw him and… smiled.  It was easy to see the toll of what playing the bratty Hollywood type took on Sam.  Castiel did not care, and Sam always seemed relieved when he did not comment on the behavioral switch, or how --when Sam would have a long day on set or dealing with the press--he would come home to curl up on the couch with Atticus (who had made the trip up with Dean a few weekends back) with _To Kill A Mockingbird_.  

Sam needed to be able to de-stress and relax from his situation.  His home was able to offer him that.  It was also much easier to understand his initial hesitation to having a bodyguard.  If he had needed to 'play' or be 'on' all the time, he would have easily exhausted himself.  Castiel hummed and turned a page in his own book, his eyes flickering up to Sam again.  He had passed out on the couch, his book laying on his chest.  

He would be glad when filming would be over and Sam would have a few weeks to relax.  Moving back to LA was certainly not the most relaxing thing he could do, but they would be staying in Vancouver for an additional two weeks before they moved back.  That would likely be enough time for Sam to recover.  

"Watching someone while they are sleeping is a little creepy, Cas.  Even for you."  

Castiel blinked and lifted his eyes to Sam's face.  He smiled a fraction.  "Apologies, I am merely… appreciating the view."  He stood and made his way to the bedroom, savoring the shock on Sam's face.  Perhaps there were a few other things that they would be able to work through before they ended up leaving Vancouver as well.  

In the next week, Sam's filming schedule was endlessly busy.  Castiel watched as Sam almost overworked himself, demanding only perfection out of himself in every scene.  When Sam was not working, however, they had reached an impasse.  

Sam had taken to walking around the apartment shirtless, or in only a towel, or in the shortest swimsuit he could manage to squeeze into without wearing something ridiculous.  Castiel did not miss the looks Sam had begun to give him, the way his eyes would darken as they took in his outfit of the day.  

They were dancing around each other, waiting for the other to make a move.  He took a sip of his water and watched Sam finally leave his trailer, scrubbing at his face, trying to get the last of the makeup off.  They would be able to go back to the house for an hour before the wrap party that evening.  Sam was done filming, at last, and the grin on his face was blinding.  

Castiel gave him a pleased smile in return.  "The last few takes went well?"  

"Oh man, Cas, they were awesome.  Eric was saying that they were some of the best that he's seen us do!"  Sam said, excited as he strode towards the car.  "And now we have the next couple of months off!  I'm so excited!"  

Castiel chuckled and held open the door for Sam, automatically scanning the area.  A few fans with cameras pointed their way caught his eye, but they seemed harmless and had stayed well-behaved behind the barricade.  He slid into the car after Sam and turned the engine on.  "Just the wrap party and you are truly free.  What are your plans for the winter?"  

"My plans?  I thought you were my shadow, following me everywhere?  Pretty sure we ought to say our plans at this point, Cas,"  Sam said, giving him a wink.  He rolled down the window and relaxed as the fall breeze hit his face.  

"You are wasting the air conditioning."  

Sam chuckled and closed his eyes, settling back into the seat.  "Live a little, Cas.  The outside could use some air conditioning."  

Castiel snorted and turned them towards home.  "I doubt that very much."  

He waved a hand.  "Global warming and such!  Everyone needs a little cooling."  Sam could practically feel the eyeroll from Cas and kept his eyes resolutely closed, biting down on his lip to prevent the smile from escaping.  

**  
  
  
  
  
  
**


	8. Chapter 8

  
  


 

 

The after-party was in a small bar off the beaten path that the cast regularly attended.  Castiel kept a careful eye on everyone and on Sam as they celebrated the end of the season and their renewal for the next.  

 

As far as after-parties went, it was relatively tame.  Several members of the cast drank to an excess, and were sent home in cabs or taken home by others.  Castiel smiled as he watched Sam. Sam was the life of the party: laughing, telling stories, and making everyone laugh and cry out that they were going to miss him.  

 

Castiel fought down a private smile as he watched Sam laugh and hug and squeeze people tight.  Sam was being cautious tonight, keeping his drink by him or in his hand at all times and Castiel was proud of him.  He likely wouldn't need a bodyguard for much longer.  

 

He pondered that thought for a long moment, taking a sip of his soda, watching as another co-worker stumbled into Sam and nearly knocked him off his feet.  Perhaps he did not need to be a bodyguard any longer.  Maybe he just needed to be… more to someone else.  

 

Castiel relaxed.  He would find out if more was a possibility later this evening.  It would be interesting to finally end the dance with Sam.  He finished off the last of his drink and continued to watch the crowd as people slowly started to disappear for the night.  Sam would like to leave soon, he was sure.  They did not have to fly out for two weeks, but Sam would want to go for a proper run, his shooting schedule having prevented it for the last few days.  

 

Castiel stretched and hid a smile.  Or perhaps Sam would be willing to have a different type of exercise, one never did know.  He licked his lips and saw Sam's eyes jump to him for a moment, meeting his own.  Castiel raised an eyebrow when Sam flushed and looked away, back towards one of the men he was speaking with.  Interesting.  

 

A few hours later, Sam started to say his goodbyes, despite the groans from the remaining people.  Castiel waited until Sam had given everyone at least three more hugs before heading towards the door.  

  
  
  
  


~!~!~!~

  
  
  


Castiel waited until it seemed like he was finally done and led the way to the front door.  Sam was pleasantly tipsy, but still seemed to be alert and in no danger of stumbling home.  Or hitting on him again.  Pity.  He licked his lips and held the door open for Sam.  

 

"Lookit you being all gentlemanly!  My mama would approve,"  Sam said, chuckling as he walked past Cas.  "She'd like you.  Hell, my whole family would like you, without a doubt."  

 

Castiel shook his head and led Sam to the car.  "Come on, Sam, let's get you home and settled into bed."  

 

Sam laughed.  "You're always trying to get my drunk ass in bed, Cas, I see what you're up to!  Unfortunately for you, I'm not drunk!  Just a little-"  He hiccuped.  "Tipsy!"   

 

"I noticed,"  Castiel said, steering Sam in the right direction.  

 

"Freeze.  Get in the alley,"  A low voice growled.  There was a loud click that echoed.  "Now."  

 

Castiel turned to grab the man, but he was already backing out of reach, further into the alley.  He cursed himself for getting distracted by Sam and tried to put himself in front of Sam to protect him.  

 

"Lookie what we got here boys!  Coupla rich pretty boys that are gonna empty their pockets right here for us.  Might even make them get on their knees.  Bet they'd like that."  

 

Castiel growled and pulled his wallet out of his pocket, holding his hand out for Sam's wallet, feeling it pressed into his hand a moment later.  He counted six men.  There was no way he could count on Sam's ability to help him, intoxicated as he was.  At least three of them had visible guns.  He would have to get to them first.  That would leave Sam unprotected, though.  He cursed.  

 

"Hey, Cas?"  Sam said, stuffing his hands into his pockets, rocking back on his heels.  

 

Castiel did not take his eyes off the leader who still had a gun leveled on them.  "Yes, Sam?"   

 

"Remember when I said I could fight and I had self-defense training?"  Sam asked.  

 

"Yes,"  Castiel said, watching the men start to chuckle in front of him.  He'd have to move quickly. 

 

"I've got the ones on the right,"  Sam announced before he spun into motion, knocking the gun away from Cas, just as it went off, hitting the ground.  His fist landed in the face of the next guy and he went flying.  Sam grabbed the gun away from the second man before he was able to fumble it out of his belt and threw it behind them.  Sam grabbed the third man and grunted when he got in a punch to the side and sucked in a breath, picking him up and throwing him deeper into the alley and into some bags of trash.  

 

Castiel spared only the smallest of seconds to watch as Sam burst into motion, before he was kicking the legs out from under the asshole in charge of the ring.  He threw their wallets to the side and  He moved to the next, until all of the men were laying on the ground in various states of pain.  

 

He turned to Sam to see if he needed help and stared at Sam, both of their eyes meeting.  Castiel could already see the bruise forming on his cheek, but Sam was heaving for breath, and his eyes were bright and glittering.  He was mesmerizing.  

 

Sam stared at Cas and licked his lips.  "Fuck, you're hot, Cas."  

 

Castiel swallowed and looked at the groaning bodies around them.  He bent, picked up both their wallets and strode towards Sam, grabbed his hand, yanked him out of the alley and down the two blocks to the car.  By the time they were to the SUV, Sam had started protesting.  

 

"I mean, don't get me wrong, it's really impressive that you can drag my ass anywhere, considering how much bigger than you I-AH!"  Sam blinked as he was pushed against the car, Cas suddenly inches from his face.  Cas's eyes were so blue, bright, and fuck, he was never going to be able to look away from them, ever.  

 

"I dragged your ass here,"  Castiel growled,  "because I was not about to potentially get shot while I did this."  He reached up,  tangled his hand in Sam's long hair, and yanked him down and into a kiss.  He ignored the groan from Sam and pressed him back against the car, sucking and biting at his lower lip until Sam was a whimpering mess under him.  

 

Castiel pulled away and licked his lip, staring at Sam.  "I am going to drive you home, and then I am going to take you to bed and fuck you to within an inch of your life, agreed?"  

 

"Fuck, yes,"  Sam breathed, fumbling for the handle of the car before stumbling into it.  He waited for Cas to start the car and drive them home.

 

"So, all of that shit you've been doing these past few weeks..."  

 

Castiel glanced over at Sam and gave a small smirk.  "It was taking you too long to make a move, figured I would see how long it would take you to snap.” He gunned the engine and got them back to the house in half the usual time.  He parked the car and turned to face Sam.

 

"I would advise that you get inside.  Now,"  he ordered.  

 

Sam was hard enough for his cock drill a hole through his jeans, but that didn't stop him from running for the front door.  He fumbled with the security code on the door, getting it with his second try before Castiel was on him, pressing him against the door and grinding against his ass.  "F-fuck, Cas..."  

 

"Yes, yes, we will.  I may even let you return the favor later.  Now get inside, Sam,"  he said, dropping his hands to Sam’s hips and grinding against him again.  

 

Sam grabbed the knob and managed to get the door to swing open, nearly falling over from the sudden loss of support.  Cas's hands steadied him as he stumbled towards the living room.  Couch, couch would be good.  Bed would be better.  

 

"Where do you think you are going?"  Castiel asked, reaching out to grab Sam's wrist when he started to walk towards the couch.  He tugged Sam backwards before pressing him against the wall.

 

“I think I’d like you here, Sam."  

 

"C-Cas..."  Sam panted, his hips bucking up against the air that was still separating them.  

 

Castiel hummed and leaned close enough to lick at Sam's lips again.  "Mmm.  My name tastes as good on your lips as I thought it would.  Of course."  

 

Sam groaned and grabbed Castiel’s hips, yanking him closer before smashing their lips together, kissing him hard and desperately.  Fuck, he needed this.

 

"Cas-fuck, Cas."

 

He pulled Cas tighter against him and rocked his hips forward, rubbing against his hip.  

 

Castiel reached up and tangled his hand in Sam's hair before tugging his head back, licking a stripe up his up his neck as Sam moaned for him.  "Beautiful."  

 

"Cas, can we move this to bed...?"  Sam asked.  "I don't fit on the couch very well-"

 

"Who said anything about making it to the couch?"  Castiel asked, pulling Sam into another kiss, swallowing Sam's moan.  When he backed away and gave another tug to the long brown hair, he watched Sam whimper.  

 

"I think I like the idea of having you right here,"  Castiel said, shifting so his knee was pressed between Sam's, watching as he moaned, nice and loud.  He smiled, rubbing a thumb over Sam’s lower lip.   "You’d like that, wouldn’t you, Sam?  You've gotten off to me many times in the past few months.  Thinking about me, about having me, but I believe you didn't imagine it turning out quite this way.”  

 

Castiel watched as Sam bucked up and against him again.  “You’re beautiful like this.  I will give you what you want, but on my terms."  He said, smiling when Sam groaned, his head falling back to rest against the wall.

 

"Cas, fuck,"  Sam panted, pulling Cas closer, his hips rocking frantically.  Cas was going to make him come, just like this, there was no way he could be expected to control himself.  He bit down on his lip and whined, panting hard.  

 

Castiel gave another slow chuckle.  "Oh, Sam, you’re going to lose it so quickly, aren't you?"  He pulled his leg away, ignoring the whimper from Sam, and pressed his hand to the erection he could feel tenting Sam's jeans.

 

"If I let you come, could you get hard for me again?"  

 

Sam choked on a loud whine and rocked his hips forward.  "I'll try, fuck, I'll try."  

 

Castiel gave a small tug on Sam's hair again, before soothing the pull with the pads of his fingers, massaging Sam's scalp.  "I don't want you to try, Sam.  I want you to tell me if you can get hard for me again if I let you come right now."  

 

"Yes, fuck, oh yes, Cas, I swear, I swear I can,"  Sam panted, another loud whine escaping him as the heel of Cas's palm ground down against his dick.  "Yes, yes, yes, shit, yes."  

 

"I bet I don't even need to take you out of your pants.  You could come for me like this, couldn’t you?"  Castiel said, leaning up to suck and nibble at Sam's neck as the taller man moaned, nice and loud for him.  He didn't have filming anymore, so marking was an option, but it was one best left discussed for when they were not both riding an adrenaline high.  

 

"I have an idea,"  Castiel added, unable to keep from smiling at the sight Sam made against the wall.  Beautiful.  "I'll let you get off, right here, like this, if you tell me everything that you imagined doing to me these past few weeks."

 

Sam whined and his mind swam.  Cas's fingers were petting his hair instead of tugging and that was in direct conflict with how good the touch on his dick felt-and how was he supposed to think like this?!

 

"Cas, I can't… fuck, you want me to..."

 

Castiel gave Sam's hair a gentle tug, just enough to focus his attention.  "I want to know what you’ve imagined doing to me, Sam. I want to hear you say them.  Please?"

 

"Yes, yes, oh God." Sam rocked his hips forward again, grinding against Cas's hand as he panted, trying to think.   "I thought about fucking you."  

 

Castiel hummed.  "Yes, I had figured as much.  Your eyes were constantly on my ass.  But what did you imagine, Sam?  How did you imagine taking me?  Where?"  

 

Sam choked down another moan and whined, unable to keep his hips from bucking.  "Fuck, you expect me to think like this?"   

 

"Sam, I expect you to tell me, in detail, or I am not going to let you come."  Castiel said.  He pulled his hand away and ignored the whimper from Sam, waiting for him to answer.  

 

"I wanted you over the kitchen counter that first morning.  I wanted you to fall to your knees and have you take my cock with those chapped lips of yours."  Sam closed his eyes, bucking his hips against the air as he remembered it.  "Wanted to bend you over the couch and lick you open until you were begging for it.  Wanted to pull you into my lap on the couch and have you ride me, take me nice and deep..."  

 

Castiel growled, low in his throat before leaning close to Sam's ear.  "You can do all of those things to me, Sam.  All of them.  I want you to do them, but first,"  he pulled back and took a carefully measured breath as he met Sam's eyes, "I am going to do them to you."  

 

Sam keened, giving one more rock against the air as he came, his cock spurting in his jeans before he slumped back against the wall, panting and staring at Cas.  "H-holy shit.  Cas."  

 

Castiel licked his lips and stared at Sam, slumped against the wall, his cheeks flushed pink with arousal.  "I would also suggest getting yourself naked and into the bedroom.  Quickly."  

 

Castiel watched as Sam booked it to the bedroom and grinned.  He stopped in his bedroom and grabbed the tie that he had worn on the first day, the one that matched his eyes.  Then he headed to Sam’s room.  

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


~!~!~!~

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Sam blinked one eye open and looked at Castiel laying next to him and couldn’t help but smile.  He stretched slowly and sank back down into the covers.  He wanted to go for a run.  Or… something more fun.  

 

He sighed.  Cas was probably going to do something noble, like quit working for him.  Would that mean that he’d move back to LA?  Sam pouted and stared at Cas.  

 

“Are you going to ask me whatever question is making you pout like that, or are you just going to continue pouting in my general direction?”  Castiel asked, cracking one eye open to look at Sam.  

 

Sam huffed.  “Are you going to quit now that we’re… we’re… doing something?”  

 

Castiel turned onto his side and looked at Sam.  “Do you want me to?”  

 

“No!  No, of course not!”  Sam flushed a little.  “Got used to you.”  

 

Castiel nodded, giving a pleased smile.  “Then, I won’t.”  

 

Sam blinked.  “Isn’t it a conflict of interest?  Working for me?”  

 

“I don’t work for you.”  Castiel rolled on top of Sam and grinned at him.  “I work for Genevieve.”  

 

Sam laughed and grinned up at Cas.  

 

Castiel leaned in and swallowed his laugh with a kiss.  

  
  


 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posting up the last two chapters for you guys, cause I didn't mean to make you all wait this long! Enjoy! <3

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Criticisms welcome!
> 
> You can find me here: http://aria-lerendeair.tumblr.com/
> 
> You can also watch me write fics like this (and dozens of others) live! Follow me on Livestream for fics, shenanigans and a general all-around awesome time! http://new.livestream.com/accounts/7212317


End file.
